No
by TVJunkie1013
Summary: HawkeyeBJ friendship. That was when I heard it. The sound that made my blood run cold.


**Title**: No  
**Author**: Lisa M  
**Pairing**: BJ/Hawkeye friendship  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own anything. Don't sue … no money.  
**Archive**: Anywhere, just let me know.  
**Feedback**: Would be appreciated - good or bad.  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Summary**: That was when I heard it. The sound that made my blood run cold.

**A/N**: This short fanfic is dedicated to two people.

First, to my bud Snarky. She of the legendary screen cappage. This is for you because of everything you've been doing for this fandom. You may not write fanfic, but I can't even put a value on what you've given us. Those screen caps are priceless to me. And plus, you planted this plot bunny in my head, so thanks!

Second, to Lee. I've already said it so many times before - you are my Hawkeye. You have become a great friend to me, and I'll never be able to repay you for that. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. And I really hope you feel better soon!

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

The shot pierced the night with an earsplitting shriek.

My eyes flew open, startled at the sound. Rain pounded against the roof of the canvas tent as a peal of thunder grumbled in the distance. Thunder? Is that what woke me up? It hadn't sounded like thunder. That loud, short sound hadn't been a rumble. It had been more … sharp.

Specific.

A wave of nausea flowed within me. Something wasn't right. I sat up quickly and glanced around the blackness of Swamp.

Charles - asleep in his bunk. Breathing even and slow. Undisturbed.

Hawkeye - bunk empty. On duty tonight.

What time was it? 3:15. Hawk should be back by now. Charles was supposed to relieve him at 3:00.

That was when I heard it. The sound that made my blood run cold. A whisper … no not exactly that. A moan. Then murmuring.

My name. Followed by a cry of pain.

My heart jumped into my throat, choking off my air.

Hawkeye.

Throwing back the covers, I leapt out of bed and rushed out of the Swamp into the pouring rain. I didn't have to go very far before I saw him. He was five, maybe ten feet away from the tent, laying flat on his back, in a rapidly expanding pool of mud, water … and blood.

A loud sob escaped my lips as I dove to the ground next to him.

"Beej …"

"Oh my God, Hawk."

"Sniper … got me … one shot."

"Where?" I began to search his body with my eyes and hands, trying to locate the wound.

"Left side … just under … shoulder. May have … nicked. The … heart."

"Hawk, stop talking."

My heart was pounding behind my ribs so roughly, that I thought for sure it would burst out of my chest. I found the bullet hole with my fingertips and Hawkeye groaned in pain as I examined it. His breathing became shallow and choppy. I started to panic.

"Surgery … Beej. You have to … now. Or I won't …"

… make it. He was about to say that wasn't going to make it. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"You are not going to die, Hawk. I won't let you die!" I began to yell. For anyone. For everyone. And as the camp came alive with activity, I carefully picked up my best friend and cradled him in my arms. "I promise you. Today is not your day to go."

* * *

Pre-op was solemn. No one was speaking. Margaret and some of the other nurses had prepped Hawkeye and were waiting in the OR. I stood at the scrub sink, rubbing my arms and hands over and over again, until I was sure they were completely clean. I was about to enter the OR when Charles stepped in front of me and put his hand on my chest.

"Let me go, Charles," I growled. "This has already been discussed."

"You know that his heart may have been hit, Hunnicutt. And you also know that, with the exception of Pierce himself, I have the most experience and skill in cardiovascular and thoracic surgery." His calm, steady eyes burned into mine. "I should be doing this procedure."

"No."

Charles slid his glance over to Colonel Potter, who placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel, son, but you really should let Winchester do the surgery."

"No."

"BJ …" Charles began, but I swung around and grabbed him by the front of his scrubs. I jerked him forward until we were face to face.

"You are not going to lay one God damned hand on Hawkeye, do you hear me? I made him a promise out there and I'm sure as hell not going to break that promise just so you can show us all how skilled you are."

"That is not what this is about …"

My blood had reached its boiling point and I shoved Charles backwards as hard as I could. He lost his balance and tumbled down onto the bench behind him. I towered over him, hands balled into fists.

"Don't try and get up, Winchester. I'll just knock you back down."

"BJ!" Colonel Potter shouted and stepped forward, standing between us. I didn't wait for him to say another word. I spun on my heels and strode quickly into the OR.

* * *

"Beej …"

My name floated into my ears, and I smiled. I pushed myself away from the post-op desk and walked over to Hawkeye's cot.

"Hi," I said and sat down on the side of the bed. "Welcome back."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Exactly?" A grin curled at the corner of his mouth.

"Uh huh," I replied and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Hawkeye chuckled softly.

"Did you sit by my side and hold my hand?"

"Maybe."

"Beej," he said and waited until I turned and met his eyes. "That was a yes or no question."

"I was worried about you, okay?"

"Mmmmm …," he muttered. Raising his hand, he tentatively ran his fingers across the bandage I had secured over his wound. "I, uh, hear you got into some trouble because of me."

"I thought you were unconscious the whole time," I said with a smirk and grabbed his chart.

"People can still hear conversations when they are unconscious, you know," he replied with a smirk of his own. "Want to talk about it?"

"It was nothing. Charles wanted to do your surgery, and he probably should have …"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

"Yeah. Well, I wasn't about to let him do it. I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I didn't trust anyone else's hands. Not with you."

Hawkeye didn't respond, but I saw the understanding in his deep blue eyes. He would have done the same thing for me.

"Anyway, Charles was really making his case, so I completely snapped. Shoved him down onto the bench in pre-op and told him not to get back up."

"My knight in shining scrubs?"

"Ha ha ha. Potter was almost as mad as Charles, but they let me do the surgery. Once your were out of danger and recovering, the three of us had a sit down. I got my hands slapped and promised to never do that again. Charles and I kissed and made up."

"Sounds like I missed a lot of excitement."

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." I placed my hand on his and gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze. "Get some rest. I'll be back to see you later."

He nodded as his eyes slipped shut. I stood and began to walk away.

"Hey, Beej?"

"Yeah?" I turned back to face my friend.

"Thank you."

**The End**


End file.
